<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You went there with me by IveGotaGothPhaseOnce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990194">You went there with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce/pseuds/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce'>IveGotaGothPhaseOnce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This new feeling [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nico is a Dork, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Solace is a Dork, cat still has my blanket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce/pseuds/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stages of their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This new feeling [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You went there with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for all comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico was surprised that everything had been going so smoothly. All interactions were so simple with Will, yet so precious at the same time. He liked their conversations, walks, and watching movies together. He thought that holding hands with him or kissing would be out of his comfort zone, but he was mistaken. He wanted those things and wanted Will to do them. </p><p>They were quite shy in actions but open when it comes to talking. It was obvious that most couples held their hands at once and even had sex after the third date. But they didn't care about others and went as they liked. So they knew everything about their nerdy preferences, hobbies, and friends. Nico admitted that he wasn't an angel and described his misfortunes, but Will didn't mind. He liked the present Nico too much. He repaid with his horrible and awkward stories from middle school when he wore retainer and was a teachers' pupil.</p><p>At first, they tried to meet once a week, but they enthusiastic texting quickly increased the number of dates to twice a week, then thrice.<br/>
They just really had fun together. Surprisingly they first real physical contact happened after two weeks. Until then they somehow naturally crossed the line between potential friendship and potential romance, awkwardly flirting and blushing a lot.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Will picked Nico up after their lectures to hang out. Alpha's university and dorms were quite distant from omega's apartment. Will preferred to spend additional time in busses or walk rather than ask Nico to do it. When he saw the shorter man's simper every time they met like that, he knew it was worth it. They were strolling through the park and talking about dragon threads in plots.</p><p>"I'm just saying that big-ass dragons are boring. They can eat you, ignore you or say some wise shit."</p><p>Nico liked having a strong, useless opinion. Will was laughing because he liked listening to such absurd monologues. At some point, he started to look rather at his companion than along. It was noticed quite fast, considering the fact that the companion was also looking rather at him. It was a miracle they didn't walk into a tree.</p><p>"Nico, can I hold your hand?"</p><p>Nico reddened a little and nodded. The rest of the walk was about comfortable silence and stolen looks. And smiles. They liked grinning for each other. Later, when Nico was about to go to sleep, he noticed that his face hasn't hurt after smiling. He wasn't even mad. </p><p> </p><p>The very first kiss was shy. Silently, they were standing in front of the mall, waiting for an uber for Nico. Fourth week. Will insisted on the omega going first, for security. They already started to send each other texts after coming home safely. The shorter boy tugged the blonde's shirt.</p><p>"Can you lean down a little?"</p><p>The alpha would dance macarena with a rainbow afro for him, so leaning down a little was easy. When he obliged, Nico reached for his face in a gently caress, then he kissed his other cheek. </p><p>"Thanks for today."</p><p>Then he panicked and ran to his ride, hoping it was the right car.<br/>
Later he got a message.</p><p>From: Will<br/>
thanks for today too darling :0<br/>
damn, i meant :)<br/>
just pretend im smooth</p><p>It was a good day.</p><p> </p><p>Will wasn't nervous about the first present, because he did it without paying attention. He went to the store without Nico, who was writing a difficult exam at the same time. Usually, they would come over together to buy new comic-books every Monday, and Will didn't even notice when he bought a few new copies.<br/>
The exam was difficult, but Nico was too smart to perish from French. Entering the cafe, he instantly spotted Will at their table. They had their table. Like a couple. He greeted his... He greeted Will and left his bag on the chair, wanting to order at the counter.</p><p>"No need. I already got your coffee."</p><p>"Oh, thanks. I will owe you."</p><p>"That's ok. How's your exam?"</p><p>Pleased that his order was remembered, Nico was drinking his coffee and telling about his exam and traps he had encountered. Then he asked Will about his day and his beloved lecture about anatomy. </p><p>"Oh, I went to the store and bought comics."</p><p>He started to search through his backpack.</p><p>"You went without me? Jerk."</p><p>"Yeah, I wanted to repay you for this time you made cookies and didn't give me any."</p><p>"I miss the old days when people thought I was cool and scary."</p><p>Will beamed and handed him most of his purchases. </p><p>"This is for you."</p><p>Nico carefully lifted his gift. Then he blushed.</p><p>"Is this... a courting gift?" he asked softly.</p><p>He completely forgot. He just went for a rabbit and got a shit-talking dragon. Within seconds he came from desperate attempts of remanding what he had read to the manly decision of going down with the ship. </p><p>"Yeah. Do you like it?" damn, keeping his voice low was difficult.</p><p>Nico tugged his hair behind his ear in the most omega-ish act he had ever done.</p><p>"I like this a lot. Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Next week Will asked Nico out on a proper date in a nice restaurant, where you need to have a reservation. They both were nervous, dressed without skills, but very crushing at each other. After eating most breadsticks and spilling out a glass of water, Nico broke down.</p><p>"Are we dating?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah!"</p><p>Maybe the answer was too loud and old couples looked at them with primacy but who cares. Will had the prettiest date in there, and it was his official boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the second month, Nico invited Will over. It seemed fair after he was at his dorms several times. It was a little itchy subject for old generations and disorienting for younger.<br/>
Most of the modern apartments were designed in the so-called universal pattern. When entering, you are in the living room that at the same time foyer. There all the meetings were held, so omegas were calm. The second door with lock led to the rest of the chambers. No one was crossing the comfort zone, and in case of heat the bedrooms were located in the most remote place, far from front doors. In some studio apartments, the bedroom was so small that only a bed could fit it, but it didn't matter. The bedroom was enclosed, always. </p><p>They were launching on the couch in Nico's tiny apartment, watching some anime with a lot of screaming and bleeding out. Nico allowed his boyfriend to do the yawning hugging trick. After two hours of watching, Will announced that he had to go. </p><p>"Hey, I need to state some kind of boundaries here."</p><p>"That's nice, but you can't continue without me, sweaty."</p><p>"Jerk."</p><p>The alpha laughed and leaned down to kiss the other man. His lips were soft and warm. And he was pretty. And he was funny. If you need a longer description, call his roommate. Poor guy had to hear that out at least four times a week.<br/>
This time something was different. Maybe because they were alone and the room smelled pleasant, like Nico. Will stopped the kiss.</p><p>"Uhm, can I kiss you differently? I mean...l-like..."</p><p>Whatever he wanted to say, he was ceased by the omega, who gently dove his hands in the blonde curls, and kissed him more deeply than ever. </p><p>"It was what you meant?"</p><p>Short people are mean, Will decided. And kissed his own short person. For the first time in his 21-old life, he was properly kissing someone. He decided he liked it. </p><p>"I really like you."</p><p>"I really like you too, Will."</p><p>With the last kiss and a big hug, they departed. Will might have made a victory dance on the walkway. Nico might have squealed in the pillow, lying on the floor and waving his legs. Love was enjoyable, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Not everything was perfect. Barely Nico was surprised with the smoothness of his relationship, Will said he would like to meet his friends.</p><p>"Oh, no."</p><p>That wasn't a good answer. The problem was they didn't know how to fight with a boyfriend so they incapably exchanged some weird sentences and decided to end this date. Nico immediately regretted everything and ran to the door to call Will back. But he didn't have to. He was still standing there.</p><p>"What took you so long?"</p><p>They decided to try one more time. Only this time with open cards.</p><p>"I don't feel comfortable with you meeting my friends, because...I know...they would mock us...and that would make me feel bad about this part of me."</p><p>Wow, he was doing it! And his boyfriend was listening.</p><p>"I don't think I understand, to be honest."</p><p>Nico felt a little smaller and reached for Will's hand. That usually did the trick.</p><p>"I feel that our relationship is only ours. And... I...Will, I'm insecure about a lot of things. You are the first person that made me think that being omega was something special. I need more time to be confident enough to... to not be affected by other people's words. Even if they're my friends"</p><p>Will lifted his hand and kissed it.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I get it, but I will support you as I can. I can wait."</p><p>Nico threw himself at him in relief. </p><p> </p><p>Will's rut went without aby echo. For three days they didn't talk, the alpha's phone was blocked in a special application projected to prevent eventual problematic events. After that, they met just like always and went on.</p><p>Nico's heat was more significant. He asked Will to leave him one shirt or something similar. That was normal in most cases and the blonde didn't make a fuss around it. However, when he came over to hand his boyfriend his nesting material, he heard.</p><p>"Would you like to see my kitchen?"</p><p>"Uhm...Sure. I would love to see your kitchen, darling."</p><p>Nico smiled and took his hand, dragging inside.</p><p>"I like how you call me those pet names. It's nice."</p><p>"I can do that more often," Will was glad about his southern charm.</p><p>Nico nodded with consideration. </p><p>"When we are alone," he pointed at his kitchen module, Will in the door, "How do you like it?"</p><p>It was an average kitchen, mundane, and weird green color.</p><p>"It's awesome, darling!"</p><p>Nico smiled, glad about an appraisal. </p><p>"I made cookies. Would you like some?" he asked with diligence.</p><p>"Yes," Will hesitated. "Would you like me to eat them in here or...mhm... in your beautiful living room?"</p><p>The omega visibly relaxed at the proposal. Hormones could make you a little weirdo. In this case, Nico wanted to get an ersatz of the mating process but wasn't ready to go anywhere closer. So instead of showing Will his nest, he allowed him to see the kitchen. </p><p>"Do you have everything? Should I bring you?"</p><p>Nico shook his head.</p><p>"No, no."</p><p>They sat in silence and Will ate his cookies, lavishing praises and compliments. Hearing this cheered Nico up.</p><p>"Thanks, Will. But you don't have to exaggerate."</p><p>"I knew you were too smart and will notice," he winked and Nico snorted.</p><p>When Will was leaving, Nico stopped him.</p><p>"Can you hug me? Just hug."</p><p>So they spent ten minutes hugging. Then Nico thanked him one more time and asked him to leave. Will smiled to said that he would bring him a new copy of his favorite series in a few days.<br/>
When alone Nico laid in his nest and diligently located Will shirt among others. The mixture of smells calmed him down. Everything was alright. He was glad he met Will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>